An Angel's Journey
by firestar4
Summary: Darkness. That's the first thing I was aware of. It was dark. And I was alone.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's the first thing I was aware of. It was dark. And I was alone. The blackness was infinite and all encompassing. What was going on? Where was I? I received no answers as I tried to reach back to my most recent memory to try and find why I was here (Wherever "here" was anyway), but I was coming up blank. What had happened? I heard a sound come out of the unending darkness. Very faint, but still there. I heard the sound again, and for some reason, it felt familiar. It sounded like a voice. But whose voice was it? And why did it sound familiar? Again, I received no answers from the all-encompassing blackness. I felt a familiar presence near, but I couldn't tell who or what it was. I notice the darkness was fading ever-so-slightly, turning slightly grey as the voice again sounded. The grey was turning lighter and lighter, until white light that felt strangely familiar, shot through the void and filled the formerly dark empty space. After blinking a few times, (my eyes had been closed? When had that happened?) I realized on was on a floor, and got up to try and see where I was. All I saw was a large white space, with no detectable roof or walls. I felt the presence again, now behind me, as a familiar voice said, "Hey Cassie." I turned and saw a brother that I had long thought dead. "Gabriel?" I asked, stunned. Said Archangel smiled and said, "Got it in one."

I couldn't believe what was in front of me. Gabriel was dead. I saw his message and his wing-prints. This was impossible. "Wha-…How…?" "Articulate as always Cassie." Gabriel said with a smirk. His familiar snark helped snap me out of my daze. "Where am I and what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'll answer all your questions baby bro, but first you need to come with me." I was confused. "Why?" "Someone wants to see you." Someone wanted to see me? Who? My confusion only increased, but I followed my brother into the blinding whiteness.


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking, I thought that I could almost hear voice. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but I felt like it was talking to me. I couldn't hear it anymore, so I brushed it off as my imagination. "Gabriel?" "Yea, bro?" "What is this place?" He turned towards me and started to say something when a new voice said, "Heaven, Castiel. You're in an Angel's Heaven." I turned towards the new voice and was surprised and shocked at who I saw standing there. "…Father?"


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled a warm smile that was full of pride as He said, "Yes, Castiel. My son, you've made me so proud." That confused me. Proud of me? How was He proud of me? All I've ever really done is mess up royally. How could He be proud of me? I asked, "How could You be proud of me Father? I've rebelled against Your Will and Your Word, and messed everything so badly." His eyes were alight with love and understanding as he put His hand on my shoulder and said, "You have done what no other Angel has done. You have learned Free Will and have rebelled not for pride, but for love. You listen to your heart, and you protect those you love with all you have. That is why I am so proud of you Castiel." I bowed my head. I was in awe of my Father and in shock that He could forgive me and even be proud of me. Out of everything that I was expecting; harsh words, righteous wrath, and other things. Warmth and praise where not what I was expecting. "Dad's right little brother." Gabriel said. "You've done what no other Angel has done before. Yes, you screwed up a lot and a lot of people got hurt, but that's how you learn, and, like you yourself once said to Dean-o, 'you were stupid for the right reasons.'"

I looked up at Gabriel, and saw that he was smiling at me. Not his Trickster smirk, but a real genuine smile. I returned his smile with a small one of my own.

But as I watched, I saw Gabriel's smile turn a bit melancholy as he grabbed my shoulder and said, "You can't stay here little brother." "What?" I asked, confused. Gabriel looked at our Father, then back to me and said, "You need to go back. Our two favorite chuckleheads need you." Chuckleheads? Did he mean the Winchester's? But in the back of my mind, I had one persistent question that hadn't been answered yet. How did I get here?

As I thought of that question, flashes of memory started to appear in my mind: A warehouse. More demons than I had ever seen. The Winchesters and I going to destroy them before they caused any more damage to the town we were in. A fight. They were armed with Angel Blades. Dean was in danger. He didn't see the demon sneaking up behind him. I got in between the demon and Dean. We fought. I was struck down by the demon's Blade. I smote him. Dean's panicked look. Burning pain and a bright flash of white light. Than nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

I stumbled back a little, as Gabriel reached out and put steadying hands on my shoulders. He look at me straight on and said, "Yes Cas. You died defending Dean. Not a bad way to go." I wasn't paying attention to Gabriel though, as I heard again a very faint, almost no-existent, voice call out. I could almost, but not quite, make out what the voice was saying. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place why. I couldn't even place where the voice was even coming from. "Do you hear that?" I asked Gabriel. "Hear what?" He asked. I listened again, harder this time, and I heard the voice again. "There's a voice speaking, can't you hear it?" Gabriel was silent as we both listened for what I thought was a voice. "…Cas!..." faintly came the call. Dean? That sounded like Dean. Gabriel smirked a little, and said, "Wow. You two have got it bad." I turned to him confused. It must've show on my face, because Gabriel's smirk got bigger as he said, "Nothing. You'll learn about it later." I barely heard my brother's teasing tone. Dean wanted me back? Did he want me back for my powers? Or…I stopped myself. Surely if Dean needed help, he could find another Angel to help him?

My thoughts where interrupted when Gabriel turned back to our Father and said, "Is it time?" He smiled and said, "Yes, I do believe it is." He turned towards me and said, "Remember what I have said Castiel, I am truly proud of you. You have a good heart, never lose that." I basked in my Fathers praise. I bowed my head and said, "Thank you Father." He smiled, placed His hand on my forehead, and, with His voice mixing with Gabriel's said, "Goodbye Castiel." I felt a gentle push, and then everything went dark.


End file.
